


Can we keep them?

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Family Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: “Hey mom, look what I found on our way from School!”.As Lena got closer to them, she saw something moving. Puppies, Kara, Leo and Liv sat looking down at puppies.





	Can we keep them?

**Author's Note:**

> I aced an exam yesterday and this is my way of celebrating.  
> Liv is 13 and Leo is 9 here :)

As soon as Lena entered her house, she knew something was happening. She could feel it. The house was too quiet and usually the first thing she sees when she crosses the door it’s either her kids running around the living room and Kara chasing them or the three of them playing some game while yelling at each other because someone was always cheating. But not today. 

She walked across the hall to the living room but no one was there so she went to the kitchen so as to pour a glass of wine and wait for them to come back from wherever they went. When she entered the room, she saw the back of her kids and her wife looking down, they were sitting on the floor next to the counter. Thats weird, she thought. 

Leo turned his head and saw her, “Hey mom, look what I found on our way from School!”.

As Lena got closer to them, she saw something moving. Puppies; Kara, Leo and Liv sat looking down at puppies. Lena counted 3, all with their heads in a big bowl which looked like had milk in it. Puppies, plural.

“Mom can we keep them? Mom pleeeeasee” Leo said with the biggest grin Lena have ever seen on his face.

“I swear it wasn’t my idea.” Kara quickly replied. She stood up and greeted her wife with a kiss on her cheek. “We found them a few blocks from here in a box, Lena, a box. They looked so fragile”

Lena shook her head and smiled, “Ok guys, we can take care of them tonight, Mama and I will have a talk and see what we can do for them. Is that alright with you? We can decide tomorrow, it’s getting late for dinner and it’s school night.”

Later that night Lena and Kara were lying on their bed, Lena was trying to concentrate on her book and Kara was revising some articles on her tablet. Lena sighted and started “What am I going to do Kara, have you looked at their faces, looked at your face? I don’t want to be an ass to our kids. But three puppies, that’s a lot, how are we suppose to take care of them? We both work a lot-”

“Well... for starters, we do have a big almost empty garden, that’s useful." Kara interrupted her, put the tablet on her bedside table, turned to look at Lena and grabbed her hands…

"And they can help keep the house safe, dogs are very protective.” She continued

"And not to mention that pets are so good for the kids."

"Yes darling but you’re forgetting a little detail, people usually get one dog, not three at the same time. Pets require time, understanding, and training. Who is going to feed them? Bathe them? Take them on walks? You already do a lot by juggling two jobs, being an Editor takes a lot of your time and not to mention being supergirl and the kids… we have two kids to care for, I’m in LCorp almost 9 hours per day. I’m so sorry but I’m afraid three dogs are too many."

“I hear you Lena but what if we keep one and tell them that they’ll have to take care of it and help us with the duties. I know a great shelter, maybe we can take the other two there, but it would be so difficult to choose one…” Kara thought for a minute “Oh! I know! Maybe we could give one to Alex and one to Eliza so that way we could arrange play dates and keep them all in our family.“ Kara said super excited.

Lena looked at Kara’s shinny eyes and smiled at her. “Ok, that sounds nice, maybe we can foster them till we decide what to do. We can talk to your sister and Eliza first thing tomorrow morning.”

The next day, before their alarms went off, Liv and Leo knocked on the door. 

“Yes” Kara mumbled with one eye closed and slowly tilted her head to look at the door.

Liv open the door and both of their kids entered the room, and stood next to their moms’ bed. “Moms, good morning! we got something to show you.”

It was a big poster with what looked like a time table, maybe a plan?

Kara turned to Lena and woke her up, patting her lightly on the shoulder.

Liv started pacing while her bother held the poster up. “We designed a system so we can keep the dogs and help take care of them. Here’s our daily routine: See, Leo will be on food duty every morning, I’ll be in charge of feeding them every night and we will both take turns to clean up after them and to walk them out but I’m afraid we will need one of you with us so we can walk them outside.”

Liv took a big breath and continued “Leo thought about selling lemonade and saving his birthday money. I thought about teaching piano or chess or take a part time job like babysitting so as to save money for food, vet expenses and all other things that we need to buy.”

Lena looked at Kara with a grin. Of course her kids will come up with a detailed business-like plan in a few hours.

“Wow, looks like you have all planned out.” Kara said. Lena just laughed.

“Okay you both, we appreciate you thinking about all this. Can we have some time to talk about it?”

Leo leaned the poster against the nightstand, winked at Lena left the room. Liv followed after him.

Kara put her arm around Lena’s waist and nuzzled her nose against Lena’s shoulder. “And? What do you think, Can we keep them? Please? I don’t want to separate them.”

“Not you too, it’s already so though to say no to them and now you join our kids?” Lena replied, she turned around and they were now facing each other.

“Well..” Kara started playing with her wife’s wrist and intertwined their hands “they are pretty cute I think we should keep them, and the puppies too.” 

“Kara….” Lena laughed. Of course Kara wouldn’t resist to joke.

“Okay, okay, sorry. But really, they look so happy and exited with their schedule. They planned everything out and gave us a proposition, that's on you by the way." She paused, "I bet they have chosen names already.” 

“You know that they will do none of what they said, right? Well maybe the walking out the dogs part. Either way, 3 dogs, they’ll need another pair of hands.”

“You know I can walk 3 dogs with my pinky, love.” Lena smiled at that. She knew very well how strong her wife can be.

“Okay, okay, I’m convinced. BUT they will have to work hard and take care of them. And you’re responsible of replacing and fixing every little thing they chew or brake.”

Kara bounced up and down on the bed, she couldn’t contend her excitement. “Thank you, thank you” Kara tightened her arm around lena and hugged her. 

“Too tight darling” Lena giggled.

“Sorry, I love you” Kara gave Lena kisses all over her face. 

Lena smiled, cupped Kara’s head and looked straight into those blue eyes. “I love you too, now go and tell them the good news. I know you are dying to”

Kara laughed, gave her a quick peck, jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to meet their kids.

When Lena came down a few minutes later, she saw the three of them still in their pajamas and spread on the floor playing with the three puppies. She knew she made the right decision because seeing her family smiling like that is the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help with the names for the dogs, feel free to comment bellow.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
